The field of this disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for measuring torque on a component and, more particularly, to systems and methods for measuring torque on a component that is residually magnetized.
Many known ferromagnetic components (e.g., rotatable components such as drive shafts) are fabricated using magnetism. For example, at least some known fabrication techniques include the use of magnetism to test for cracks in a component, to lift (or otherwise handle) a component (e.g., to hold a component in a chuck), or to weld a component (e.g., using alternating or direct electrical current). It is thus common for at least one region of a component to remain magnetized after the fabrication process is complete, and this region of residual magnetism can adversely influence the functionality of devices such as sensors that rely on electromagnetism to sense a characteristic of the component.